


My Chloe Bourgeois Ideas

by DaWritingDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Ideas, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Chloé Bourgeois Oneshots, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois fics, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Lore - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon
Summary: 1) Clingy Girl Writes Her Feelings (Romance/Slowburn)2)Deal With The Devil (Crack written seriously)3) Box Of Corruption (Introspective)4) Repent (Conflict)5) A (Not So) Miraculous Romance (Romance)6) Seeing Double (Conflict/Redo)7)Daily Life of Quantic Gods (Family Fluff)8)Price to Pay (Mental conflict)9)Children from the Future (Crack written seriously)10)Chloe has Hanahaki (Unnecessary angst)11)Chloe is Dying (Angst)12)Venom!Chloe (Conflict/Angst, Introspective)13-14) Organised Duty  (Fluff, Introspective) (C-3)15-16) (Un)Leashed (Angst) (C-1)17) A Lost Stray (C-2) (Angst, Introspective)
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 40
Kudos: 139





	1. Clingy Girl Writes Her Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of ideas around the character Chloe Bourgeois. So instead of just posting story after story, i'll just post it here. If there are more than three chapters, i'll refine it and post it separately.
> 
> Expect Au's, fluff, angst etc etc.  
> Feel free to send any ideas, i needed inspiration anyway.
> 
> 1) Clingy Girl Writes Her Feelings- Chloe writes her feelings for ladybug, gets famous.
> 
> 2)Deal With The Devil- Chloe summons a demon. Gets dragged into hell and comes back with a wife.
> 
> 3) Box Of Corruption- Throw in some magic, a box that is as miraculously unstable as its new owner and you get a recipe for disaster. (introspective)
> 
> 4) Repent- Demigod Chloe in Canon-verse.
> 
> 5) A (Not So) Miraculous Romance- Chloe gets transported into a game, she's the villain and that's something she doesn't want.
> 
> 6) Seeing Double- Guardian! Chloe is sent to canon timeline to help out their guardian, she hates her job. (Redo)
> 
> 7)Daily Life of Quantic Gods- She’s apparently a parent now. To gods no less, talk about being privileged.
> 
> 8)Price to Pay- Chloe gets a miraculous that needs flesh to recharge, she's conflicted. (Introspective)
> 
> 9)Children from the Future- Chloe's kids from several AU's come to canon and she is forced to change bc parenting is hard. (Crack written seriously)
> 
> 10)Chloe has Hanahaki- It's not like the folklore but other people think it is, cue unwanted and unknown harem. (unnecessary Angst)
> 
> 11)Chloe is Dying- She actually is, people don't know and she's sad. (Angst)
> 
> 12)Venom!Chloe- Chloe gets Venom in New York. (Angst)
> 
> 13-14) Organised Duty- Chloe joins the mafia in the summer, life continues like normal. (Released Chapters-3)
> 
> (15-16) (Un)Leashed- Darker and much serious take on that whole Werewolf Chloe Bourgeois thing. (Released chapters-1)
> 
> (17) A Lost Stray- Memories make you who you are, so what does it mean if you have a whole set of memories from a whole different life? Chloe doesn't notice that she had changed but other people sure did. (Released chapters-2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a double life. Both in the spotlight for two different reasons. One in the guise of a different name and even a whole new personality, the other just her civilian self.
> 
> No, she's not a superhero.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Chloe types down her feelings and posts it online one day. Cue popularity and she's embarrassed because people think she's some author writing this great book with great plot and all that.
> 
> She's actually just writing about her feelings for Ladybug.
> 
> Relationship: Chloe Bourgeois/Ladybug

_ "Hey, did you check out QB's new post?" _

_ "Wait- they updated? Let me see!" _

Did you know that due to Ladybug and Chat Noir's appearance in Paris, the rise of superhero entertainment has gone through the roofs? More TV shows, toys, movies etcetera.

She didn't and that was why the reception she received was such a shock.

Who knew that writing about a Civilian longing for their Superhero was such a fad nowadays? She didn't and she didn't exactly expect it to be bustling with activity. A large amount of activity, especially around fiction in general.

It started out rather silly. During literature class to be exact. Mme. Bustier was spouting something philosophical and she wasn't paying attention because who cares about some old philosophy from years ago? She didn't.

With that, her mind started to think of ways on how to pass the time. It basically started with the word literature. Literature is connected to books and books are written, written equals write and write is something people do to get a message across.

So that's what she did but no matter how hard she tried, her mind came up blank and she realized that she needed inspiration or a  _ muse _ so to speak.

Inspiration? Who else but Ladybug? but she couldn't just write about  _ Ladybug _ . That'd be like all those cheap fics online and she is anything but cheap. Because unlike those plebeians, she got actual face to face experience along with the fact that they actually talked for more than a few seconds. Ladybug saved her first after all, that has got to count for something.

So she wrote down how her and her hero met in the first place, describing it with her excellent vocabulary. By the end of class, she was done and she was rather…  _ displeased _ with her results. To put it simply, It was shoddy, sloppy and all around a disgrace of literature that shouldn't have been made. 

She wanted to burn it with fire. It sounded so good in her head so why was it such an atrocity in paper? What is this sorcery?

That was unacceptable. Anything a Bourgeois does is supposed to be exceptional, her recent attempt on literature was anything but that. So with a steeled heart and a goal in mind, she spent the whole week pouring over books and tips online on how one could write better.

Two weeks after that, she posted her first page under the name ‘The QB’ on a whim after having her fill of fiction, not really knowing why. Was it because she was silently wishing for Ladybug herself to find it? Looking back at it now, it wasn’t exactly much. Mostly her gushing about her hero, describing how she looked and their first meeting, basically a rewrite of her first try. Just without the name Ladybug every few sentences, sticking to adjectives, metaphors, similes and everything to describe what was going on.

Traction was slow at first. Just a few comments a week and a like here and there, lessening the longer she didn’t update. Her schedule was everywhere, once a day then maybe twice a day then she’d update three days afterwards, just an all around mess. 

  
So she gave up. Writing was starting to get hard anyways and what’s the point in writing down her feelings if she could just express it in real life? It wasn’t like anyone was going to miss it, it’s just a few words online.

Then two months of her ‘hiatus’ had passed and suddenly, someone asked to record themselves reading the fic. She didn’t really understand why, she actually just about forgot about it so with a shrug, she agreed.

A week has passed since then and a burst of curiosity came forth one day, so with furrowed brows, she reopened her account wondering just how bad her writing was from a few months ago.

She didn’t expect the large amount of comments asking for updates. With a sudden burst of inspiration, she decided to reread one of the drafts, eyes finding problems and issues out of habit. In the end, she posted another chapter, this one rather wistful compared to the gushing she’d used for the past chapters.

A few hours later and she now has a bundle of comments and votes, most positive and alot urging her to continue. 

With a sigh, she booted up her computer and started typing once more. Her eyes would occasionally glance at her balcony and a smile grew on her face, noticing the red blur fly by. 

She leaned on the palm of her hand, a sigh escaping her lips before she turned back to the blank screen. Her fingers tapping out her words for the day.

  
Maybe if she typed enough, Ladybug would notice? 

A snort escaped her and her mind began to whirl. Let's test it out.


	2. Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wanted so many things. She wanted love, first from her mother then from Ladybug, she didn't get either no matter how hard she tried.
> 
> She wanted power, to be revered. She thought that she could have it when she managed to get a miraculous and when that failed, she turned towards Hawk Moth. It didn't work out in the end too.
> 
> Chloe wanted so many things and as she held the flier in her hand, a promise written in the piece of paper. She wondered what was so wrong with trying? She was just going to summon a demon to grant her wants, that’s all.
> 
> She didn't think that it'd work and she'd be dragged into hell itself for the summer.
> 
> Dammit how can she explain the devil that kept on proclaiming herself as her wife, now!? She should’ve really read the contract...
> 
> Crossover: Highschool DxD
> 
> Relationship: Chloe Bourgeois/Serafall Leviathan
> 
> Additional Tags: Chloe Bourgeois is a demon, Chloe Bourgeois acts like Chloe Bourgeois.

_ (“Get up! You want to be strong right? Then you better get up or else our contract is over and you know what that means!”  _

_ “Ye-yes!” _

_ “Another round!”) _

Two people stood in front of the strain station, one taller than the other. It was night and they were both waiting, waiting for what? One Chloe Bourgeois didn’t know as she held onto the strap of her bag. She huffed, eyes glancing at her companion, a shorter girl who stood next to her who managed to pull of twintails.

“Master, can you please tell me why you couldn’t... “ She waved a hand around, trying to gesture for something before a sigh of exasperation escaped. “Just y’know… use your  _ magic?” _

“Nope!” Cheered another girl. She was shorter and clearly cheerier than our main character, and clearly much more _ endowed.  _ “And no need to be so formal, didn’t we already go through this once? You’re my husband y’know! Call me sweetie or honey or!-” 

“And why not?” Chloe interjected, sounding like she knew that it wasn’t going to do anything but tried anyway. Pointedly ignoring the order she was given.

“Well~ This is your home is it not? I wanted to check it out, human-style! I don’t usually go to Paris, especially since it’s so near the _Vatican._ **_Blegh.”_** The shorter one even stuck their tongue out, shivering in disgust before a smile grew back. “Though if it’s for _you,_ I guess I can deal with it.” A lovely sigh escaped and they pressed a hand on their cheek, fluttering their eyelashes. “Can I get a kiss as a reward, _Darling?”_

“Is that a reference?” ‘Darling’ questioned, a brow raised.

“Yep!”

Another sigh.

“Lets just… go home. I told mom and dad that I'd be coming home early but you wanted to have a detour so we’re running a bit late.”

“Bah!” a hand attempted to wave those worries away, it didn’t. “Nothing a quick spell couldn’t fix.”

“Maste-”

A finger was pressed against Chloe’s lips before a knowing glance was given from the shorter girl.

“Nope! None of that. It’s Serafall. Se- ra- fall. C’mon darling, you can do it.”

“Se… Ser…” a blush formed on Chloe’s face, eyes staring away for a moment before it steeled and focused onto the shorter ones. “Serafall…” She managed to utter out before glancing away. “Stop playing around, we gotta get home.” 

"My my… Is my beloved rushing home for a treat? You do know that I can do so here right?"

'Darling' jumped back, pointing at Serafall with cheeks and face practically red as a tomato. Trying in vain to keep the composure that she had trained for over two months but then again, Serafall always managed to bring something out of her. Whether it was good or the bad depends really.

"S-Shameless!" 

The kiss to the finger didn't make it any better and Chloe was left a blushing mess much to Serafall’s glee.

“Luv you too bae~”

“Serafall!”


	3. Box Of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes many things about herself, realizes that with the way she is now, she wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything in her life worthwhile. She must change. She was classed a failure, unexceptional. First from her mother, then Ladybug and even Hawkmoth himself. 
> 
> But as she held the wooden box in her hands, eyes staring into the carved seals. She knew that this time is different. This time, she will be exceptional. 
> 
> But change is something that happens naturally. Change is growth. Forcing that change upon yourself can have certain… consequences.
> 
> Or.
> 
> Chloe changes, for the better or the worse is the question. Throw in some magic, a box that is as miraculously unstable as its new owner and you get a recipe for disaster.

What slams into my mind first and foremost is the feeling of pressure all around me, the feeling of something pulling air away from my precious lungs. The feeling of _suffocation_ and the next thing I knew, I was breathless. Unable to breathe, as if someone or something was trying to take my very life away and I didn't want that.

I DIDN'T WANT THIS!

I felt a pull, as if someone was trying to pull me under. As if someone was trying to kill me.

Who? Why would they do this!?

What did I do? Why are you doing this to me?

_"—_____——!!"_

But- but I'm not being suffocated.

I'm not breathless but I _am._

But I'm being suffocated.

But I’m _not._

Am I dying? Or am I not?

_BUT I’M DYING — BUT I'M NOT —_

My thought was cut off when I felt something, I felt something other than the _cold pressure of suffocation._ I felt something familiar, I didn't know what it was but I wanted it!- No! I needed it! It was a relieving feeling, one filled with everything I ever needed. It wasn't cold, it didn't feel strange, it was _safe._ Nothing else could compare to it and _it is_ _mine._

_(...They’re leaving me...)_

Where are you going?

_(...So far away...)_

Why are you doing this to me?

_(...They're taking her...)_

Who gave them the right? Who dares take what is mine!?

_(...Why are you leaving me for them?...)_

Why?

("Forgive me")

Why are you so cruel? Why do you do this to me? Why must you torture me so?

.

Why are you leaving me?

.

.

What do they have that I don't?

.

.

.

Tell me!

.

.

.

.

Tell me... _Please..._

.

.

.

.

.

I'll change, I'll be whatever you want. Just don't-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Please,_ don't leave me.

 **_Don't go_ ** _._

_(You promised.)_

_"__-loe!!"_

.

_"Ch-__--!!"_

.

.

_"CHLOE!"_

I awoke with a gasp. I awoke to sweet relief and I hungrily took it in like a starved dog. I blinked around, trying to see just where I was and just what was going on. I slouched onto myself, hands tangled in my hair that seemed to be a bit damp with sweat. A headache ringing through my head, a painful buzz all over her.

_(You liar...)_

“Mademoiselle? Is everything alright?”

_"Why did you do this to me?"_

_(I'll remember this, I swear)_

_._

_.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…..._

_….._

_...._

_..._

_.._

_._

_(I'll make you regret ever leaving me behind.)_

_"This is what happens when you use more than two," something whispers and yet I paid it no heed, already knowing the consequence as I stabilize my breathing. Waving away a concerned Butler as my hand clenched around the necklace that seemed with every day i use it, the more it constricts itself around my neck. "Are you sure you want to continue?"_

_"Yes."  
_

_I could just feel it grin from its spot and it didn't stop the chill from my spine feel less terrifying than ever._


	4. Repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Luke Castellan place.
> 
> She died, that was something she was sure off. She was twenty two, that was also something she was sure off.
> 
> SO WHY IS SHE NONE OF THOSE? And why the hell is she in Paris of all places? She lives in America for fuck's sake!
> 
> Whatever, she has one job and one job only. Do the best she could, she has to repent after all? Why else would she be alive with all her memories intact?
> 
> Fandoms: Percy Jackson And Olympians.

"Mommy can't protect me and daddy is a god. I've only met him once and once was enough." ~ Chloe.

  
  


Being a child of a god meant that she'd seen and done some shit. It also meant that she had learned a lot of things during her adventures, like how to correctly slay monsters or the numerous ways on how to bandage her injuries and others.

Since she learned all of this stuff and more. She knew some things about being rebirthed or reincarnated. An action one could take if they were to die and reach the underworld. She already accomplished that, seeing as she died through sword stab.

One, it's supposed to make you a baby once more. It's called  _ Re _ **_birth_ ** , it's in the name and it's not like you can birth an adult.

Two, she's not supposed to remember her past life as a demigod, it's what happens when you dip yourself to the river of Lethe. Just a drop makes you forget some stuff, getting dipped makes you forget  _ everything _ .

So why the hell is she having none of those!?

Like… she wasn't complaining. It would be a bitch to relearn all your motor functions if she were a baby with all her memories but she looked sixteen! A teenager!

She was twenty two when she died! Nothing like a sixteen year old. How the hell did the fates or the people who even teleported her here confuse that? 

She sighed, glancing at the paper bag she held as she ducked into an alleyway. Then again, looking young has its advantages. A grimace crossed her face, fingers threading through her hair. Since she was young once more, it was so much easier to look like she was starving and begging for food, even if it struck her pride every time.

It had been four days since she had been 'reborn' and instincts and habits from her runaway years has been restarted once more. She originally thought that she was still in the states but the huge Eiffel Tower proved otherwise. It took some time to get used to the sudden different environment but it wasn't something she was not used to.

A groan escaped her as she rubbed her face, remembering the communication bs she had to go through but considering that it somehow 'upped' her sympathy and in turn helped her situation more, she wasn't complaining much. Luckily her godly blood kicked in and since her dad was the god of travellers, it was much easier for her to study french, especially with the help of those books she stole from that library. 

It wasn’t like she thought she’d be staying in Paris in all places.

She opened the bag, reaching towards the baguette she had managed to steal and started to break it into pieces, mind already calculating how to ration it for the week, her piece for the day brought up to her lips so she could nibble on it.

She didn't like stealing. She was trying to repent y'know? Can't exactly repent if you do illegal stuff but a girl needs to eat, especially a growing girl like her. She sighed, hand reached up to rub the side of her face, finger tracing over the scar that dug into her skin.

She was a malnourished child, it's what happens when you run away and take responsibility for two more people and that stunts her growth just a bit. Despite the fact that her mom was tall as fuck, she was short even after hitting her second growth sput because of the lack of nutrients and now that she’s sixteen once more, that meant that she could be taller this time around.

She just stole this time around because she had to save up her money for some clean clothes and a motel. She was sixteen and if she looked ‘professional’ enough, she’d be able to get a job even if it's a half-time one. Money is money after all.

She patted down her clothes, the same one she died in. Her faded orange camp shirt, ripped (she wasn’t able to sew it back up) jeans and her scuffed boots. She ran a hand through her hair, eying the grey streak that was obvious in it. She couldn’t help but wonder if she still had the Achilles heel. She wasn’t able to notice with how busy she was in trying to stabilize herself in a whole new country. 

  
Her eyes fell into the necklace she wore, staring deeply into the beads that symbolize her years with camp. It was scuffed, dented and even cracked in some places but it still held.

She didn’t bring a lot of things when she got dumped into Paris. She was ‘miraculously’ healed and her clothes were normal enough, she even had her sword which was currently stuck in its sealed form in her pockets.

But she  _ died.  _ It hadn’t struck her fully yet. She died, it's what happens when you get a sword to the side, right at her weak spot but it was like she fell asleep and woke up in Paris.

So maybe the curse was lifted? 

She brought out a mini sword charm that was still in its sheath and pulled it from its holster. With a _ swish _ , it glowed and with a flick of her hand, tossed it up. Her eyes watched as it grew with every twirl before she gripped the leather grip of a four feet long sword the glew for a bit before settling down. 

Backbiter wasn’t the only sword she had, it was her main one but it wasn’t  _ hers _ was one way for her to explain it. Backbiter was something given to her, something she hadn’t truly bonded with. Not unlike this one.

This one, this double edged sword was something she helped forge and just like the Backbiter, one side was made of celestial bronze and the other of tempered steel, making it both effective and lethal to both mortals, demigods like her, immortals and monsters.

She gulped, twisting it to its steeled side and positioned it above her left arm. She brought it up and with a deep breath, swung down. Knowing whether or not she had the curse was an info she needed, she needed to know whether or not she was allowed to shrug off simple stab wounds.

She never expected her wrist to be caught by some yoyo and the shout of a familiar voice.

“NO!”


	5. A (Not So) Miraculous Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a love for a certain VN called “Miraculous Romance.” A game with Leather Furry at night and Handsome Model at day Adrien Agreste as the protagonist. Sword Dragon Kagami Tsuguri, Lying Vixen Lila, Sweet Baker Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lucky Heroine Ladybug as the main love interests that was set in a magical girl-like situation at a high school in Paris.
> 
> What can she do when she’s suddenly in the body of Chloe Bourgeois, one of the Villains of the game who is destined to be an outcast and alone in every endgame?
> 
> Try and get the opposite because who would like that ending!?
> 
> Not her!

Wide eyes stared at soft, smooth and obviously cared for hands, the complete opposite of her actual ones. She looked at it, twisting it around in bewilderment. She gulped, her breathing picking up the longer she stared.

_ (Wrong.) _

The moment her eyes caught something, she shot out of the bed like a bat out of hell, nearly tripping and bashing her head against a desk like last time. She managed to gain her bearings midway and instead slam her hands onto the desk where she was sure a mirror laid. She didn’t look up, at least not yet.

She realized that she was heaving, breath heavy as she stared down at the carpeted floor. 

(Wrong.  _ Wrong.) _

She tried to, at first. Maybe she had such a trippy dream that everything seemed to clash with reality? She blinked. That made sense, made a lot of sense actually. Did she drink something? Some kind of shit alcohol? The longer she tried to rationalize what was happening, the calmer she felt and she couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that escaped her.

But something was settling inside her. A feeling that wouldnt fade away. The kind of feeling that crawled up from her gut that twisted and turned, churning a feeling. The kind of feeling that had decided to latch onto her, never letting go.

Always present. Always constant.

It was nauseous, some kind of revelation that she had never seen or heard of before. It was a realization that hadn’t settled in yet.

Those kinds of realizations weren’t good. They never were.

She was hesitant, scared, to say the least. She wanted to stare, she wanted to see what else had changed but her body just  _ wouldn’t move _ but momma didn’t raise a coward, so with trembling hands, she hesitantly pushed her face to meet the one in the glass.

(wrong,  _ wrOnG, _ **_WrONg.)_ **

The first thing that registered into her mind is.

_ Blond _ .

That doesn't make sense.

She wasn't blond.

She wasn't this short either.

She didn't have blue eyes nor was she this… small.

(Who-)

Her nails dug into the desk but she paid it no heed, busy transfixed by the sight of herself. No, it wasn't simple narcissism that fueled her actions but pure unadulterated horror.

“Wha-” she gulped, even the voice that escaped the lips of her reflection was wrong. “What the…” 

She pushed her face, squeezed her cheeks, blinked her eyes. She did everything she could to see if what she was seeing was true, that such a body was  _ hers _ .

_ -Familiar…. So familiar but so off…- _

_ (Who are you?) _

Her hands shook, body trembling as she stared at herself. Her body mind reeling as she desperately tried to rationalise the situation once more. It was futile because instead of calming her down, it just popped out even stupider ideas that shouldn't and couldn't be true.

Right…?

She gulped, running a hand through her hair. A habit that seemed to stay no matter what body she was in.

_ (Who are you?) _

Come on now, that couldn't be true. 

Just try to make everything make sense. She may have watched some ludicrous things but those were supposed to stay on the screen and not happen in reality.

Try to keep her facts straight.

One, her name is Chloe and she… she had a life. A life filled with blurred names, hazey faces yet vivid experiences that made her who she is right now.

_ (Who-  _ **_are_ ** _ you?) _

(I Am…)

Her fingers pressed against the cool glass, examining the reflection with a keen eye. 

What met her eyes was realistic. Frighteningly realistic, not the cgi not yet there canon valley realistic. As in, this could pass as an actual person albeit one that is exotic kind of realistic. 

She could recognise this face. Why did she recognise this face? This  **_isn't_ ** hers.

(Not hers. Not  _ hers _ .  _ Noth _ ers. _ Not _ H _ ers. _ **n** **_OTh_ ** **E** **_Rs_ ** )

.

..

…

..

.

Ah.

That made sense.

She recognised it now. Recognised that familiar slant of the eyes, the scowl on her lips- she had seen it all once before. How could she not? She did everything to dodge this girl just so she could finish a route and after going through the game for the millionth time, one would say that you tend to familiarise yourself with the characters.

As she continued to stare, she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity her mind came up with to explain what is currently happening. Truly her mind is trying to rationalize this silly situation with everything it had. This isn’t an anime! This ain’t some dumb isekai! But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself it wasn't true, the reality of the situation was staring right at her.

-I am-

After all, the body she was inhibiting.

-I am-

The body that she somehow wore.

-I am….-

She was Chloe Bourgeois. A villain, one straight of a game console.

What a day.


	6. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe knew that the existence of a multiverse was plausible. After all, there's this asshole of a man taking advantage of people in their most troubling time and turning them into super villains. What was so far fetched about an alternate timeline?
> 
> She just didn't expect to be dragged into one to teach her… partner!?
> 
> Dammit alix you never said that she'd be teaching her minibug!  
> \--

"Alix… no." One Chloe Bourgeois grumbled, a palm pressed against her brow. She just woke up, expecting a nice day not a dumb bunny that kept on hopping all over time to barge into her room.

She regretted ever giving the tattooed woman the horse miraculous or even entrusting her a miraculous in the first place. Woman just kept popping all over the place, didn't she know the consequences of doing that? She could vividly remember Alix doing so to her and earning a fist to the face.

("GAH! My nose!"

"Take that, you!- Alix!? What the hell are you doing!?")

"Alix, yes!" Even if they weren't children anymore, the girl was just as childish as ever. She may try to act 'cool' to some nonexistent camera but Chloe knew better. "Come on Chloe, it's just for a while! I've seen the poor girl, she's been stumbling all over the place! She _needs_ guidance."

"You think, _I'm_ the one for that?" Chloe hissed. "You know that I suck at teaching _anyone_ -"

"That's why you gotta learn!" Alix interjected, blatantly ignoring how bad of an idea this is. “This is for any of your future disciples as well! So-”

"I am not teaching a damn teenager!"

"Technically, you're also a teenager-"

"I'm not talking about myself!” Chloe griped, teeth gritting together as she shuffled to the kitchen. Glaring over her shoulder as she grabbed something to drink. It was too early to drink, she’ll just settle for water. She turned to face the red head, leaning against the counter as she took a sip. “Besides, how in the seven layers of hell am I going to continue my life here if I'm busy in another world? Did you forget about the fact that I have school? Or a life?"

Alix just waved all of those concerns away. "Relax, the time difference between this place is large. Hours there is like seconds here." She then shrugged, a teasing grin on her face. “Also, what life? You’re a workaholic Chlo’ don’t deny it.”

Chloe's brow twitched, pointedly ignoring that jab. "And how long am I going to stay there?”

“Until she’s competent enough,” was Alix’s answer. Wow, so vague. She answered so many questions with such an answer.

“And how long is that…?” It was too early to be pissed, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. If hours there are seconds here and she’s travelling there, then that meant that she’d age in that dimension, didn’t that possibility strike the damn hare?

“Until she’s competent enough,” Alix repeated.

“Why?” Chloe growled, slouching in annoyance. “What about our own issues? Do you-” she stooped, recognising the resigned and forlorn expression on her friend’s face.

“Their universe… it’s out of balance. Frighteningly so.” Alix placed her hands in her pockets, probably thumbing her miraculous. “Everything is just going out of rails in that place. The Ladybug holder became the guardian before her actual time, she’s stressed as hell. The people of those place is incompetent as fuck and-”

Chloe raised a free hand, stopping the bunny holder from continuing her rambling as she quickly finished her drink. “I don’t want to know.” She crossed her arms, brow twitching as she left her drink on the counter. Damn, Alix was serious. The place must be really broken if Alix got this worked up. She roughly exhaled, a scowl on her lips before she glanced away. “Fine, i’ll do it.” 

She had to hold up her hands, stopping the other teen from scooping her up in a hug with how relieved the time traveller was. “But! But-” She pointed, index out to try and show her point. “You’re giving me your clothes. I’m not wearing my own if that place was as shitty as you say. I’m not contaminating it with incompetency”

Alix seemed to falter, hesitance in her eyes before she resolutely nodded. Hands brought out to clench, showcasing her will. So damn dramatic, should’ve never introduced the sporty girl to shounen anime.

“You won’t regret this Chloe! I… I just don’t want to see any other guardian go through what you did and since you already know how to get through this and you’re somewhat fine. I just thought-” 

Chloe sighed once more, noticing that Alix was now rambling.

“Yes yes, curse my bleeding heart or whatever.” She opened her arms, gesturing into the open space in between them. “Now come ‘ere. I’ll be leaving later right? This will be the last hug i’ll get since i won’t be seeing you guys for a while..”

She got a hug and if she knew what would happen next, she should’ve asked for more than that.

A hug is not worth all that bullshit, okay!


	7. Daily Life With Quantic Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone were to tell her fourteen year old self that she’d end up caring for tiny children as an adult, she would’ve laughed at their face before sending them to an asylum.
> 
> If someone were to tell her now? When she’s at the ripe age of twenty one? She would’ve stared, eyes wide because how did they know?
> 
> Or,
> 
> Chloe takes in two kids, that somehow turned into three before turning into four. She’s apparently a parent now. To gods no less, talk about being privileged.
> 
> Tags: Superheroes never happened. Future fic where Chloe is 21 and an adult

“--oe!”

.

.

.

.

“--Loe! Wake up!”

It was somewhere around a cold morning when Chloe Bourgeois was snatched out of her blissful slumber and shoved back to cruel reality as someone's weight slammed right on her.

“Gah!”

Gasping in pain, blue eyes fluttered open and the first thing it saw was a pair of lively green eyes staring right at her. She hacked, pushing herself up and staring down at the child who had decided to do such a thing.

Shaggy black hair framing a tanned child’s face. =He paid no attention to her personal space as he leaned close, smile on his lips as his eyes glittered in mischief. Such an action would normally lead to someone being thrown out the building, now? It just led to her groaning and flopping back into bed.

_ “GoOOD!  _ Morning, blondie!” cheered the kid, arms raised, the sleeves of his shirt bunching over each other in the process. “Rise and shine! Come on!” He started to push his tiny hands against her shoulder, a grin on his lips. “Up! Up! I want to eat!”

“Plagg…” she grumbled, rubbing a hand against her eyes. Her annoyance at his actions fizzling away, after the first week, she had gotten used to the rude awakening. She sighed, bringing a hand up to ruffle against black locks. “Good morning to you too ya ‘lil rascal...”

“See Tikki! I told you that it’d work!” Plagg was clearly talking to someone else as another child peeked through her bedroom door, a girl this time. She wore a red dress, cheeks puffed as her blue eyes furrowed in anger. Instead of having black hair like Plagg, hers was red, cut short around her shoulders.

“Plagg! Don’t do that to Chloe! You know that she needs sleep. She came home late last night after akk,” Scolded Tikki as she entered the room, arms crossed.

“Late?” Plagg repeated, a brow raised as his head swivelled towards the blond. “Why did you come home late? Doesn’t your work finish around nine?” He turned back to Tikki. “How late are we talking?”

“Around twelve,” was Tikki’s quick reply, her glare turning onto the only adult in the room.

Chloe’s brow twitched as she pushed herself up from her bed. Bringing her hand up just to flick the boy’s forehead, earning her an ‘Ow!’ as he brought both of his hands to the wound, nursing it with a pout.

“Stop acting like I'm not even here,” She mumbled, blinking away all her remaining sleep as she slipped out of her bed. Her arms scooping the boy into her arms, much to his glee. “Besides, I get overtime money so what’s so wrong with staying up a bit late?”

“It's wrong when you lose sleep!” Tikki stomped over. What could’ve been a terrifying sight failed due to her small size and adorable cheeks. The moment she was close enough, she had her hair ruffled by calloused hands, much to her indignation.

“Relax, red. We need the money, why do you think i’m working so hard?” Chloe made her way out her bedroom, entering a hallway where two doors were seen. One of them held the bathroom, the other held the children’s bedroom; the largest room in the house. “I need the promotion and if staying up late means that, then so be it.”

“Chill, Tikki. If blondie says that it’s okay then it’s okay! Money means more food and more food means a happy Plagg!” Cheered Plagg, yet there was thinly veiled concern in his eyes as he stared at the trailing Tikki from his spot.

“Are the others also awake?” Chloe questioned, entering the dining/living/kitchen room. Her bare feet pattering against the wooden floor and shifting around Plagg’s position to one arm instead of both.

“Good morning,” Greeted another child as her eyes met those similar to that of amber, a smile on her lips as her tiny legs swung on the seat she was on.

This girl was lightly tanned, her hair a darker shade of blond, ever so like Chloe’s. She had a coat on that she loved ducking her head into, fingers playing with each other from sleeves that could swallow them.

“Morning, Pollen,” Chloe replied with a wave as she nudged a chair for space as she dropped Plagg onto his seat. Her free hands pulled her hair into a ponytail before she grabbed Tikki and plopped her in her own place.

“Alright, where’s Trixx?” Cocking her hips to the side as she crossed her arms, a brow raised. “Does he not want his yogurt? If he doesn’t get here, i’ll have to eat it all.”

“Not my yogurt!” The pitter patter of another child’s feet was heard before a boy with brown hair that seemed to gleam orange in the light, slid into the room.. He had a grin on his face as he skated near the counter with the help of his socks. His narrowed purple eyes gleaming with happiness as he gave a peace sign, necklace still swinging. “Morning, Chloe!”

“Morning, Trixx.” She walked towards his direction and scooped him into her arms before dropping him onto his own seat.

She made her way to the kitchen, grabbing an apron that hung by the entrance and slipped it on. She glanced over her shoulder, eyes meeting those of four hungry children. “You guys up for eggs?”

“Yes please!” “Add some cheese in it!” “Definitely!” “Can I have some yogurt afterwards?”

Chloe turned her back on them, quickly lighting up the stove as she kicked open the fridge for her to reach in and grab some eggs. She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly to herself, glancing over her shoulder to see the four kids start to talk about… something. The chattering of the four, nothing more than nice white noise as she cracked one open and began to make breakfast for the day.

If people from before were to look at her now… Her lips pulled up to a smirk. She’d bet that they’d be pretty shocked. After all, they told her that she wouldn’t be good with kids, that she couldn’t handle herself.

Well they were wrong! Because not only is she surviving and supporting a whole house by herself, she’s dealing with four gods! Four kid gods but gods non the less.

Yes. Those four children sitting by the counter, are gods. 

Just another day in the Bourgeois household. 


	8. Price To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe would do anything for the power a miraculous could grant you, including dealing with humans for their flesh just to feed her kwami.
> 
> —

Chloe would do anything for the power a miraculous could grant you, including dealing with humans for their flesh just to feed her kwami.

\---

Basically, Chloe didn’t go to New York and as such is home when the sentimonster attacks. Moments before such an event, she finds a miraculous in a junk shop, recognizing the box that held it and she’s delighted.

So after paying, she zoomed home in excitement.

She was excited, bringing out the jewelry and fastening it on, she watched as the Kwami revealed itself, thinking everything will soon be happy ever after. With her finally having the power to be a hero once more and thus have the power to prove Ladybug wrong. 

it stops being happy ever after when she finds out what she needs to feed her kwami just to power up.

_ Flesh. _

**_Human_ ** flesh.

No rhyme or reason, the kwami simply said that they needed HUMAN flesh to power up and if she didn’t give it.  _ Well... too bad, guess you wouldn't be able to use the miraculous, _ it slyly stated.

She was terrified at such a revelation, who wouldn’t be? Human flesh? How was she going to get that? She may be rich but she wasn’t that rich that ordering such a thing wouldn’t leak out and affect her and her family.

Then her mind began to rationalize everything.

Everything has a price, someone whispered in her head and Chloe begrudgingly agreed because they were right. Everything has a price and that was something she herself would know.

Then something struck her, an idea popping into her head.

It wasn’t like she had to  _ kill  _ anyone. 

She just needed their flesh but first, she just needed to know if the miraculous was worth it. It could be like that horse one, with only having the ability to open portals from one place to the other, even its weapon was ridiculous! Or... it could be like that mangy cat, with its ability to destroy anything with a touch.

She questioned the kwami, just what are your powers? What am I getting from this?

It didn’t give a concrete answer,  _ Well... transform and you’ll find out. Oh wait! I’m too tired though, I need my _ **_food_ ** _ to recharge. _

She’s conflicted, who wouldn’t be? Killing was immoral, so was eating the flesh of her own kind.

But she needed a miraculous, how else would she be a hero? It’s not like Ladybug would give her a miraculous.

So she asks, just how much do you need?

The kwami grins and Chloe realizes just how much teeth it has. Gleaming and sharp, looking rather ready to feast.

_ A bulk, _ was its answer. 

A bulk? She repeated, confused. Be specific, I need to know how many you need. I’d rather know how much of my own flesh I would be feeding to your greedy mouth.

_ A bulk,  _ it reaffirmed.  _ The kind of bulk that is large enough that if you were to feed me with your own body, would cripple you or lead you to a hospital after four to six transformations. So don’t think about it. You need to be alive to use me, no?  _

Chloe gulps, breaking out in cold sweat. Are you sure that there is no choice? I’ve seen the other kwami eat normal food, the kind of food that is easy to find.

_ Well... those are their choices, mine just so happens to be human flesh as it is the one that boosts me the most, _ it confirmed, the mandibles around its mouth clicking to speak. _ If i were to eat anything else, i’ll be weak. Now come on, don’t you want to use my powers? You could throw me away but then you would have no miraculous.  _

When she didn’t immediately answer, clearly thinking. The Kwami shrugged, lips still pulled up to showcase its wide grin, whispering _ Tick tock, human. Are you going to use me, or no? _

She wasn’t able to think any longer when the side of her room bursted wide open, showcasing the rampaging mecha sentimonster and the screams of the civilians as they ran away.

_ What are you going to do, Chloe Bourgeois? _

Her eyes caught sight of a nearby window shard and she got her answer.


	9. Children From the Future

Uh… idk where this came from but it did. Basically Chloe’s children from several universes go to canon verse as heroes day ended.

How did it start? Chlolix child accidentally tinkered with her mommy’s miraculous and gets their ass in the burrow. Since they’re a terror, they search around and find other children like them. With mom Chloe but a different mommy in different circles.

Since they a child, they bond with the other children(around 5 to 8 years old) and they stumble into the sight of a circle holding the canon verse where Chloe is just chilling in her room after Heroes day.

Children very happy to see mom, so they tumble into the circle.

Guess who gets dogpiled by a bunch of children? CHLOE!

A timeskip later and since I’m betting that heroes day is held on the last day of the week. Chloe is left to deal with her kids in the weekend.

-she was a bit skeptic but since she’s high on dopamine after fighting with Ladybug, she doesnt immediately kick these kids out.

\- the eldest, a Chlobrina child who is somewhere around 8 years old explains the situation or atleast explains the situation as best as she can.

-chloe isnt questioning it because if villains can turn people into random shit, having your children from several dimensions visit you isnt as weird.

-she wants them to go out, to shoo and go back to whence they came but then one of the kids say that they want to spend time with ‘mama bc your so busy back home but you're not so busy now!’

-strikes her in the kokoro, it strikes her again when the other kids also agree.

-Chloe gets reminded of her and her own mom and begrudgingly takes these little shits in bc dammit her childhood without a mom led to her being friendless and having no one like her.

-that was shitty and she doesn't want her children to go through that too.

\- she goes silent during the weekend, not texting anyone with how busy she was with the kids. Making them happy, spoiling the absoloute shit out of them etcetera.

\- hotel knows not to question why Chloe is asking for weird shit, like toys and other things.

\- suddenly, one of the kids see Ladybug on TV and calls out with a “MOM!”

-Chloe has a fucking heart attack bc she hadn’t realized that she the big gae yet, so to hear that LADYBUG was one if these children’s mom was a big shock.

-she thought that the kids were of hers and other men, not one with a woman.

-the joys of having a kwami of creation with you. Not that she knows.

She then realizes that she has school the next day and she’s ducking horrified.

-kids are just vibing, pointedly ignoring the horror and existential crisis their mom is going through.


	10. Chloe Has Hanahaki

Chloe has Hanahaki and no, it’s not angst. It’s actually unnecesary angst and it’s not Chloe that’s experiencing it. It’s tiny though, nothing to worry about.

basically, Chloe has a condition where she grows petals inside her whenever she feels a true large amount of emotion, especially large bursts of anger or sadness. Magic? Science? A curse? No one knows. It just happened when she was a child. 

Sabrina has no idea, nor did Adrien btw. Only daddo the Andre knows. Audrey is still a bitch but maybe the fact that her child is dying might lead to a redemption arc??

Hanahaki is also known here but as a folk tale. Where you only have it bc of unrequited love.. do you get where i’m going with this??

So Chloe has the occasional surgery to remove some petals that she wasn’t able to puke out, they tend to build up. Probably once every to five maybe eight months if there is no sudden large burst of emotion.

Also, everytime she’s akumatized. The petals grows in a rapid speed due to the large influx of emotion (along with magic) so she has to get surgery soon after so she doesn’t suffocate. She rejected that akuma in miraculer for a reason lol, she’s not going through three surgeries in like two months.

This can start after or atleast during a Chloe redemption arc. Its slow and she’s trying. Where she’s still a bitch, a bit cold (because feeling shit will cause her to suffocate and she’s not dealing with that) but people understand, somewhat. 

-Fic starts with Chloe just casually cleaning her hands after puking her guts out after crying her eyes out after watching a sad movie. She explains her situation and it cuts to the next scene.

-It’s PE and Chloe doesn’t usually change infront of the others. The others think that she’s just self concious or something, they pry for a while but a glare later and they admit defeat. This time, Chloe was in a hurry to leave because PE is her last subject and she’s gonna have her check up in a few hours and she needs to go get ready.

-A few minutes earlier, she was busy hurling the other petals in the toilet, forgetting to flush in a hurry. (She mastered the the technique of hurling quietly)

-Girls are worried bc they saw the red surgical scars that lined the side of Chloe when she pulled her shirt over herself. Still a bit red and fresh from surgery. 

-No one is able to ask questions bc Chloe had to go and so she gives a quick goodbye and leaves. They notice that her teeth was a bit red, probs due to the blood, not that they know.

-one of the Girls (most probably either Marinette (bc that chick is nosy especially to friends) or Sabrina (woman is clingy)) go to the toilet where Chloe was in and see the petals.

-cue panic, bc that ain’t normal. Conspiracy theorist Alya comes to the rescue and she says that it’s hanahaki. The petals? The scars near the lungs? Why Chloe is so cold and she sucks at emotions?

-Alya is talking about the hc where if you have surgery to get rid of the petals, you lose your emotions. 

-Girls share this to the boys. Adrien is confused and a touch horrified. Kim is understanding because dang, no wonder she rejected him. Sabrina is horrified. etcetera

-Soon after, Alya brings up that since Chloe is still puking flowers, that meant that she still has feelings. Therefore, she has an unrequited love.

-Class is now on full alert and on investigator mode as they wonder who the girl is in love with. They throw around girl’s name cuz that bitch is a lesbian or atleast her unsaid preference were usually girls. From Sabrina, to marinette, hell even Alix is in there.

-They are debriefed on what’s happening and told that Chloe might even suffocate herself to death because of the unrequited love. Alya suggested for them to go on a date with Chloe and to let her feel a touch of love, to ‘cure’ the curse or to atleast help the pain.

-They go on dates (Chloe just thinks that they’re friendly outings) and the girls have a surpisingly great time.

-They then continue to do so, for a few more days? That turn to weeks and-

-Wow, they didn’t know that Chloe was this charming or this nice or this caring etcetera.

-Girl is just trying to make up for the shit she had done, she didn’t even know that it seemed that way.

-What a simple idea to simply let down Chloe turns to them accidentally falling in love with the ‘sick’ girl.

-Chloe calling Marinette pretty after years of saying how childish her pigtails or her looks or maybe helping out in the bakery after simply watching her trip and scatter her treats all over the floor.

-Lavishing Sabrina with gifts and affectioins, knowing that the girl thrives under physical adoration.

-Spending time with Alix after a long time of not doing so.

-But Chloe still pukes petals and they don’t know what to do. They start to question if they are the one Chloe is in love with, if they were the one to bring her to such pain.

-Cue angst on their area.

-Chloe is actually just vibing and a bit happy because damn, these girls are her friends and she’s glad that she’s with them.

-She’s also a dense bitch, so she doesn’t know that she’s also falling in love with them.

-idk how to finish this, please send asks about this. I’d like to explore more of this dumb au.

-???

-Profit


	11. Chloe is Dying

You know my fic? The one called “Rough”? In that fic, people think she’s dying because of the changes her body is going through to ready her for her wolf transformation. Since she’s high in pain meds and her own pain, she’s a bit nicer and cuddly than normal causing people to think that she’s doing all she can in her short amount of time. Basically angst that isn’t necessary.

In this fic. Chloe is actually dying, why that is, no one knows. She’s just dying. Her time? A few months, probably five in the minimum and eight if she follows the procedure to the T. 

She realizes that she’s going to die and she’s going to die alone. 

This is set after Melidiktator, so Chloe knows that she has no friends, no one really likes her. That party? It’s not her that they’re praising, they’re praising Queen Bee and she can’t be queen bee because she’s going to die after all. This is also after Heroes day if that helps.

Chloe is distraught and scared bc who wouldn’t be if a medical person said that you’re going to die? She has so little time, she’s a teenager, she’s not supposed to die young.

-She contemplates her whole life, wondering if she deserved it. Realizing that yes, she does because of all the shit things she’s done (She’s making it larger than it is, not realizing that its slightly acceptable for teenagers and kids to do stupid shit.)

-Cue her trying to be nice. Yes, she’s selfish. She’s not being nice simply for the sake of being nice, she’s doing so because she’s so scared of dying alone. 

-Chloe hates isolation, hates the idea that she’s going to be lying in a coffin with no one there so see her go. So she tries, so hard. She just doesn’t want to die alone, y’know but it wasn’t like people will know anyway.

-But Chloe is prideful. She doesn’t want to spout that she’s going to die to the public, she doesn’t like being pitied. She was going to get some friends and she’s going to earn it.

-She also doesn’t want her legacy to be “That girl who cried that she will die for friends.” She doesn’t want that to stain her father’s family.

-Only her dad knows of her timely demise and she begged for his secrecy, begging for him to tell no one. The doctor said that there was no cure, don’t waste money on her.

-She then makes up a plan, of all the things she had ever wanted to do, things that she should’ve been able to do when she was older but it seems that she’ll have to speed it up a bit.

-First things on the list? Friends but who is the most focused? Adrien bc that child already lost his mother a year ago, imagine what’ll happen if he loses his childhood friend a year later?

-Then she realizes that they have been drifting apart and with her reputation, if she were to hang around him like the start of his public school, he’ll be shunned and she didn’t want that.

-so with a heavy heart, she switches to Sabrina. Her most loyal follower and she’s going to give that girl for everything she’s done, for staying by her side ever since they were young until now.

-She knows that she was toxic and she’s trying to not be, by trying to be the best friend Sabrina could ever need.

-Class is suspicious when Chloe comes in, nicer than normal. There’s no haughty look, no disgusted scowl, just her smiling as Sabrina was gushing about something. They didn’t notice the small glimmer of wistful sadness that gleamed in it.

-Soon after that, during recess, Chloe began to do her personal apologies in a private place. 

-Classmates are confused and just a bit wary, is something wrong? But they’re a bit happy bc ABOUT TIME!

-cue a month or two filled with Chloe trying her best to help anyone. She realizes that she actually likes helping people, so she basically helps a lot of people. But she doesn’t think it’s enough, so there is gonna be so much self loathing.

-There are two sides of the fic. 

-One, the classmates or people other than Chloe and her father being happy, wary but a bit appreciative by the new Chloe so full of happiness and all that nice stuff. 

-The other one is either Chloe or her father just being so sad, tons of self loathing, angst and a shite ton of them.

-Andre is sad because his only daughter is going to die.

-Chloe is sad because, was she really worthy of those smiles that her friends give her? Cue her doing so much shit to prove herself; Fencing with Adrien even if her body was begging for rest, baking with Marinette even if she was sensitive to certain ingredients that could quicken her illness, doing the drums with Ivan, studying with Sabrina etcetera.

-She was going to die anyway, why not go all the way?

-People don’t realize what was wrong. They don’t notice Chloe begin to pale during the fourth month. They don’t notice her coughing up blood sometimes. They don’t notice her body start to ache with every movement in the fifth.

-Chloe is good with makeup, it’s understandable that she knows how to fix how she looked, so she wouldn’t look like some shit zombie.

-It’s the sixth month, Chloe has been sleeping in lately, arriving to class a bit later than normal. Her friends and class tease that she’s starting to act like Marinette. They don’t think anything is wrong, maybe all those activities that she’s been doing was starting to catch up to her?

-Besides, she always arrives to their meetups on time so clearly she’s not sick or anything!

-This month passes with Chloe starting to visibly get worse. She’s a bit sluggish than normal during Fencing practice, she couldn’t hit the drum with the correct strength, she can’t handle the baking anymore and she’s been accidentally dozing off during study hour.

-Others are concerned, noticing that something was wrong. Then Lila comes in and she takes all the attention with her “Tinnitus, her sprained wrist etcetera”

-Chloe is happy, bc she didn’t want the others to know of her condition. She’d bring the mood down and she doesn’t want that. She knows that Lila is lying but the girl hadn’t done anything bad, maybe she just wants friends?

-Then they start missing their time for meet ups, giving excuses about “Lila needs help to study! She has dyslexia’ or something along those lines and it’s like everything has been reversed and she’s all alone again.

-Chloe… she didn’t know what to think about that.

-The seventh month comes in and it doesn’t bring good news.

There will be part two bc this shite is long mehn. Send asks about this au or any of my story ideas really, i’d like to explore these with y'all!


	12. Venom! Chloe

We all know that Chloe went to New York but I couldnt help but notice that i dont see a lot of her. (Or maybe my sleep deprived ass didnt notice when I was watching idk)

So, I got struck by inspiration by watching Venom soon after and I was like.. “Chloe is suspiciously absent… and I’ve always wanted to make a venom fic… LETS MIX THE TWO!”

Basically, the fic starts around the time when that American guy winks at Sabrina. Pissed at the audacity of such a foreigner doing something like that, Chloe unleashes her anger towards Sabrina saying that the both of them werent going to go.

They then go towards their rooms, Chloe realizes that she’s roommates with Alya and Marinette. The two go sneak out for the rooftop party leaving Sabrina and Chloe all alone. Chloe notices that Sabrina seems to longingly stare at the door just as the party starts. Chloe’s mad, she’s pissed and there is a lot of conflicted emotions inside of her.

Then Sabrina sneaks out with that same American guy when Chloe is trying to drown the music out with a pillow.

Chloe is defeated, remembering just how happy Sabrina looked and didnt attempt to go and stop her. During this time, she’s just so conflicted and betrayed and so she cries knowing that she could never make Sabrina look like that, not anymore. Not in the mood to sleep, she sneaks out but not to party but to walk around New York.

She’s wearing a hoodie, along with sweatpants and she’s an absoloute mess all around. Her makeup is gone, hair down and messy as shit and her feet would drag.

Without knowing, she somehow arrives in a facility. Her feet taking her _somewhere_. Next thing she knew, she’s a place filled with glass hallways and blue lights. She snaps to attention when a woman bangs against the glass, begging for help.

Anger at the world and anger at everything. Chloe sees her reflection the mirror, seeing just how much of an absoloute mess she is and she’s just so **_mad_**. With anger at the world, she grabs the nearest object (a fire extinguisher) and bashes at the glass, ignoring how the place began to beep red and alarms started to ring.

Then the glass breaks and the woman pounces on her. Calloused hands tightening around her neck and she wondered if this was how she was going to die. With how busy she was in being suffocated, she wasnt able to notice a black liquid start to seep into her skin.

Then the woman turn limp, dead to the world. In panic and horror, she runs.

She runs, not knowing that her time in New York is going to be just a bit more crazy.

edit: iT’S CHLOBRINA FUCKERS


	13. Organised duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her defeat as Miracle Queen at the start of break, Chloe was distraught and when you’re distraught, you go wherever your feet would lead you.
> 
> It just so happens to lead her to a rather shady bar and into a completely new path.
> 
> Safe to say, the change is rather obvious when school finally comes around. Despite the fact that she’d like to hide whatever she’d done, it’s hard to do so when people are starting to get rather interested.
> 
> It’s hard to hide anything at all when people actually start to care.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Chloe does bad things but is it really?

The bar where one Chloe Bourgeois worked part-time during the summer did not exist.

It’s not that, on paper or in real life, there wasn’t any sign of a bar. Sure, you can get a drink inside. From coffee to juice and even water if one was unlucky enough to enter with no knowledge on what establishment they had stumbled upon.

No, the place the daughter of Paris’ Mayor worked on was the kind of place where a selective group of people knowingly stepped inside. Mind certain on what they were coming in for and leaving either satisfied or as shitfaced as one could be.

This is the place she is currently in, her arms crossed as she stared at her employer. It was the weekend, three days before the new school year to be specific.

“Change of shifts?” The man behind the counter repeated, his face clearly puzzled as he rose a brow. Smile slipping off and turning into a confused purse of the lip. His hands halted its movements of cleaning a glass as he placed it onto the wooden desk. “Why? You’re not going to abandon us now are you?” His lips may pull into a smirk but she could see the steeliness that flashed in his eyes.

A warning.

“School is coming, somewhere around next week if i’m right,” she sourly answered, looking a bit embarrassed as she glanced away. She actually forgot that she had school to be honest, with how busy she was, it slipped her mind. “I won’t be able to work like before because of it.”

Both of the man’s brows shot up as he nodded, his expression smoothing over as his ever so present smile appeared once more. “Ah, I see. It’s nice to see my concerns was for naught, I’d hate to see you transfer to the competition.”

"I’m just a part-timer,“ Chloe replied, Ignoring the small part of her that felt flattered that she was important enough to check if she was defecting or not.

"Well yeah, but you’re a good part-timer!” the man cheered with a chuckle, lighting up a cigarette that he plucked out of his coat with a quick motion. Chloe shook her head when she was offered, grabbing a seat and sitting down. Not now, she wasn’t in the mood. He shrugged, taking a quick puff.

She rolled her eyes, leaning on the palm of her hand. Barely bothered by the smell of smoke but it didn’t stop the small ire she felt, knowing that the smell is definitely going to stick to her. “The part-timer who wasn’t even interviewed for the job. One would think of that as a rather stupid decision, Boss”

"What? Moi~? Stupid? Now that’s both insulting and hurtful, Three!“ He stated with a laugh. "After all the things I’ve done for you…” he patted his heart, a fake sad expression on his face as he sniffed before his lips pulled back to his smile as he stuck the cancer stick between them. “Anyway, enough of that. I can shift your shifts around, no problemo.”

Chloe nodded her head in thanks, both for the drink that slid over to her and for the reconsideration.

Her once smooth fingers now calloused gripped onto the cool glass and she downed it all in one go. She nursed the drink after wards and watched the ice clink against the glass before releasing it from its restraints.

"Since you’re here, you wanna clock in for the week?“ He offered, tilting his head to his side behind the counter. “You’ll have paid leave for next week so you could settle in and after that, you’ll start in the weekends.”

Chloe’s lips pulled up as she nodded. With a heave, she pushed herself off the seat and vaulted over the wooden counter. The moment her shoes struck the other side, she pulled up her hair and into a ponytail.

"Do I get a raise?” She asked as her fingers swiftly folded up her sleeves, leaving it over her elbow as stared at him curiously. “I better get a raise. You don’t make me work and not give me my hard earned cash.”

He chuckled, knocking a hand against her back before tossing an apron towards her that she swiped midway. “Sure but only for this shift.”

"You better,“ she grumbled, tying the fabric around her as she grabbed her glass and dumped the ice into the sink.

"Anytime, Three. Anytime.”


	14. Organised Duty 2

The first time she met him, it was on the job and she wasn’t impressed.

Doing her job was easy, must’ve been because she didn’t exactly do much. Despite the fact that she was something akin to a bartender, she didn’t need to mix alcoholic beverages; those were mostly brought out for the night shift and she didn’t work the night shift.

Her shifts were mostly around the mornings and afternoons where she’d just give water to people who walked in, serve coffee or tea that were piping hot and sometimes bring out the occasional beer that didn’t need to be mixed with anything else. If she does a job well done, the boss will give her a can when she’s done with her shift.

Then there was this guy, who worked on the other side of the bar who took care of those stuff during her shifts. Since she’s clearly a minor, most people who wanted to order those kinds of beverages would go towards him for adult stuff and she was fine with that. Fine with her side of the bar where she’d just clean glasses, take a sip of her own drink, clean those coffee and tea cups until it gleamed and make sure that everything was neat and tidy.

What she was doing was easy. Something similar to that job that those bartenders in anime’s and movies who did nothing but clean glasses and serve drinks for the main characters, as if it was all they could do.

That was her job.

Made her a bit annoyed at first, because she can do more than this! But once she had settled into the routine, her complaints died down and she soon found herself enjoying her position, even if her boss would look so damn smug everytime.

She glanced up from the cup that she was cleaning for the probable sixtieth time, recognising the portly man who waddled over.

This guy called himself Buddha, who really like fried food. He was bald and a regular during the afternoons. He wore a pair of thick sunglasses inside for some reason and there were hints of a tattoo around his chest that was barely visible through the loose neckline. He was rich, obvious with the golden watch and the set of rather obnoxious rings and bracelets he had on his body.

She mostly saw him whenever her shift just about ended, so they never really spoke. At least until now that is.

“You’re the new hire, yeah?” He slipped into a seat, tilting his head to the side and Chloe realized that it seemed to shine like a beacon in a stormy night. She didn’t question on how that is possible in the first place, she’d seen weirder things after all. “You getting used to it?”

“I am, sir,” She affirmed, nodding her head as she placed down the cup she was cleaning. These kinds of men don’t usually go towards her, the ones that are clearly on the higher part of the food chain, obvious with the pin on his coat so she wondered what his objective is. Most of the time, it’s those wannabe gangsters/delinquents who go to her side of the bar because they think they can threaten her into giving a discount.

Maybe he was testing her?

“Alrighty then.” Buddha smirked, crossing his arms on the counter. “Gimme my usual, kid.”

Huh, she was right.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings before ducking below the counter where a small fridge was held. She quickly opened it and grabbed the can she was sure that he usually ordered and brought it out, it was clearly a cheap variant of some more important brand name and she wondered why he drank these. She blinked, realizing just what drink it was. It was those kinds of drinks that was a knock off that somehow tastes better than the original and tons more alcoholic. She dug her nail into the lid and snapped it open, ignoring the whiff of alcohol as she reached for a glass from nearby and served it with no ice, just as she remembered.

She watched as he chugged it down in one swift move and she couldn’t help but feel a touch impressed. He didn’t double over nor did he wince, he must’ve had a rather strong stomach to digest all of that without cringing. She tried it once and to say that the results weren’t pretty was an understatement.

“Excellent.” he smacked his lips, nodding with a satisfied smile. “You’re Three, right?”

Chloe couldn’t help but sigh at that nickname. “That’s what the boss calls me, sir,” she begrudgingly confirmed, fingers rubbing down the glass that she held. Her name is pronounced, ‘Ch-lou-wee.’ So how the hell did the boss get the number Three out of it?

She blinked as she ran her name under her head and the realization struck her.

“Then that’s basically your name around these parts,” that answer just made her sigh once more. “Call me Buddha, none of that sir stuff.” he snorted, lips pulling up into a grin. “I’m not as uptight as those drunktards who come over later at night.” He thumbed himself. “Compared to them, I have so much more class and charms.” He even proudly puffed his chest, sucking in his stomach before letting it go with a chuckle.

She didn’t see it but she knew to take the customers words by face value

“I can see that you don’t believe me, Three.” She couldn’t help but give an apologetic tilt of her head at that, he waved it away. While she could’ve denied it, she knew not to lie in this kind of crowd. “It’s understandable but you’ll come around, just like everyone else.” He held his glass towards her, head tilting up with a smirk on his face. “But you’ll come around and call me Lord Buddha when the time is right.”

Her brows furrow at that. “Isn’t Buddha supposed to be someone who has no attachment to such things?” She questioned, a brow raised. She wasn’t good with religion, so what did she know?

“So?” He raised his own brow as he dropped his hand back to the counter, “All i’m saying is that I can enlighten you if you just follow my teachings.” A lecherous grin grew on his face as he wriggled his brows. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was some kind of recruitment strategy because if it was, it absolutely sucked. ”You have a guy you want? Listen to your uncle Buddha and he’ll tell you all you need to win their hearts.”

She just shook her head, lips pulling up into a smile. “Listen, ‘Uncle Buddha.” She couldn’t help but feel amused when he leaned closer especially when he gave a ‘continue on’ gesture. “I hate to break it to you but… I’m into girls.”

He froze, smile falling and turning momentarily agape and she couldn’t help but wonder if she accidentally set something off but her worries were soon dashed away when he nodded, a contemplative look forming.

He then snapped his fingers before pointing at her, a grin on his face. “Another connoisseur of culture, I see. You have great taste, kid. You need help to get a certain girl’s heart?” He leaned on his hand. “Or do you already have a girlfriend?”

She shook her head and a flash of ire was felt when he nodded, looking like he had expected suck an answer. Jeez, did she really look that hopeless? Rude.

“Understandable, you don’t look like you go out much. Especially with those eyebags and twigs you call arms,” Buddha offhandedly commented and such an answer caused her brow to twitch. “So unless you find someone who enjoys those, you’re probably as pure as the snow on the first Christmas.”

Is he just insulting her right now? She had to remind herself that these were influential customers and if she wants to live, she couldn’t and shouldn’t punch them, especially ones that have a pin.

She sighed, dropping the glass she was cleaning and grabbing another for her to rub down. “Listen, sir. Even if it was sadly true - ” her brow twitched when he nodded once more. “ - It’s something I have accepted. I’m fine with living my whole life alone. Sure, it’s a lonely life but it’s not new to me.” because of her family and let’s not even talk about her history and background. The only people who want to actually date her are probably gold diggers and not the subtle kind either.

He hummed thoroughly, nodding his head as he mulled over the words that were spoken. “Alright alright, i understand. I’ll be quiet then. You go continue being all sad and alone by yourself, i’ll just be on my side using money and sick rides.”

Was that his secret…? Are you serious? Money and frivolous things? What kind of stupid advice is that? A bewildered look crossed her face, mouth agape. “Are you serious? Those are the things to get a girl’s heart? I’d rather have a girl aim for my own instead of my wallet.” whether it was from a gun or in feeling, it didn’t matter.

Girls were going to be the death of her anyway.

“I know very well that they clearly want my wallet, hell they may even want my business and they know that I know that too.” A smile appeared on his face, clearly understanding that his words are fact. Enlightenment he says? Sounds like the kinds of words someone too far gone would say.

She wondered if she should call the mental hospital because it seems like they were going to get a new patient. Wait, seems like he was continuing his sentence. She should listen, as someone of her job should do.

“-So whenever they abandon their hunger for my money and simply stay for me, I’ll abandon my own cravings for the fairer sex because I’ll stay for them.” It would’ve been good advice, if it weren’t for the rather lecherous tone he had.

“Whatever you say old man.” She sighed, sounding exasperated.

“Such a critic.” He shook his head as he leaned forward. She gulped, recognizing the steeliness that flashed in his eyes. “But no one has the guts to tell me that I’m wrong.” A smirk appeared on his face. “That’s because they know deep down that it’s the truth. Sure, there are a lot of girls who would do anything for money but not as many would do so for an ugly face.” He gestured to his own. “So, if you want…? I can call up some–”

“Nope,” she interrupted, face blank. He got her in the first half, not gonna lie but that last sentence ruined it for her. Seriously, what’s with sleazy old men and thinking that they’re hot shit?

And did he just subtly insult her? She had to take a deep breath, reminding herself that she couldn’t just smack customers.

“I’m a minor,” she reminded.

He just shrugged and she was reminded once more that the person she was serving was someone with rather ambiguous morals. “So? As I once said, money’s money after all.” They’re right, money does a lot but to a minor…?

“You never said that…” She definitely needed to call the mental ward, this guy doesn’t even remember what he had stated a few moments ago.

He barked out a laugh, waving away the discussion and leaned on his hand.

“Another usual for me,” he ordered, nodding to his glass. “It’s a bit early to drink but as much as i’d like to drink water, I’d rather not rust.”

Guess those guts of steel isn’t a lie after all.


	15. (Un)Leashed

Darker/ much more serious take on that whole Werewolf! Chloe Bourgeois thing.

I am using a whole different lore for werewolves in this au and instead of simply biologically shifting their body in a certain night every month, the werewolves here are a lot more different.

Believe it or not, werewolves are still somewhat human and humans aren’t supposed to have that large amount of magic building inside them due to their curse or else it will literally kill them in the long run.

You see, werewolves go through their transformation once a month to release the magic their ‘curse’ gives them through a much safer way. Werewolf magic is the one that helps them shift in the first place and depending on which deity gave you such a curse, would also give you more than simple-shifting powers. 

Basically, werewolves go out whenever there is a full moon to safely dispose of their extra magic so they won’t accidentally kill themselves with magic overdose.

The moon was considered a trigger, the one that helps activate the curse. The _**magic**_ is the one that amplifies the curse, the instincts of a beast boosting with it.

But, if you were to not do this monthly routine, well... this is what the fic is about. 

Unlike my Rough!Au. This Chloe had been a werewolf since she was a child and coming from a family that believed in science more than magic, they had some misconceptions when they were informed of her curse.

The moment they heard werewolf, they thought of humans who turn into beasts once every month when the full moon could be seen just to wreak havoc into the world.

Cue panic. Daddo the Andre meant well but he didn’t know how to deal with the supernatural but he does know how to deal with **dogs.** Audrey is gone bc of her work and their rather strained relationship so she didn’t exactly know of the curse.

He just started his term and if people found out about his daughter who wrecks shit every month, it would absolutely tank his reputation. He was trying but he did it the wrong way.

So if his daughter was basically going to turn into a rabid dog every month, then... he’ll just have to treat her like one during that event. 

A routine was then born for one confused Child! Chloe Bourgeois.

She’d be taken to a dinky basement after having an early and rather hearty dinner. She didn’t know why but daddo wouldn’t do anything bad so it wasn’t like what she was going to do was wrong... right?

  
  
But it wasn’t a slow process. Daddo Andre panics under pressure and just as the moon started to rise, instead of simply easing Chloe into her new routine, he went at it with the subtleness of a bull in a china shop and just about nearly tossed her in a cage in the windowless, no lights basement. His hands in a hurry as he strapped a muzzle around her mouth, a collar was soon around her neck and her wrists and ankles were now chained to the cage around her.

She was a child, a confused child with abandonment issues that were starting to build and when Daddy dearest told her to stay still, she followed patiently.

Then daddy left and she finally realized how _alone_ she was a few moments later. 

She waited, just like daddy said but it seemed like seconds were like hours.

Daddy didn’t specify how long she had to wait and surely she waited long enough? 

So she stood, making her way to the metal bars and as her mouth opened, she called out.

She started to panic when daddy didn’t answer after the first call, daddy always answered after the first call and to see that that never happened made her feel... uneasy.

So she called again.

No answer.

And again.

No answer.

She was screaming, she realized soon after. Sobbing, calling for someone... anyone. She called her mom, she didn’t answer. She called for her dad, he didn’t answer either.

So she tried to get her thoughts, tried to desperately rationalize why this was happening. Was daddy leaving her like mommy? Was she a bad child? What did she do wrong?

Why weren’t they answering? 

Even when she flung against the metal cage, hoping that the noise would alert someone. Even when she tugged against her bonds with all her might, the metal digging into her skin like knives amongst flesh. 

Even when her nails scratched against the stone-cold floors until it bleeds. Even when she was kicking and screaming against the metal bars, unaware of the pulsing of her magic, how it helped boosted her already heightened emotions.

It was truly a curse. Giving her the ability of heightened senses, a blessing to most but a curse for her. All it did was remind her that she was alone, that she was in a cold desolate place without _pack._

_Where is pack? Why did they abandon me?_

The moon was a trigger and since she was several feet under, far away from the moon. The curse wasn’t able to activate, to truly work like how it was supposed to.

The magic didn’t know what to do, there was no trigger and as such, no transformation. So it settled with doing what it was supposed to do, boosting and working throughout the child’s soul like it was made to do.

Without knowing, Chloe’s body began to undergo a change due to her rather unique circumstances. It was slow, weaving and waiting for its time to strike.

Chloe Bourgeois has a routine, one that she had dealt with ever since she was a child. Only known to a select few, where even her own mother didn’t know of such a thing.

Chloe Bourgeois has a routine, one she just so happens to accidentally break when her daddy got akumatized and everything she now knew changed as she was suddenly thrust into a world she never knew existed.

\--

Chloe definitely has trauma in this au, that’s for sure


	16. (Un)Leashed 1

Chloe let out a breath, the air escaping her mouth and into the metal that clasped around her lower face. She didn’t panic, already used to the digging of the muzzle and binds that constricted her movements. Every breath she took felt like someone’s hands were wrapped around her neck, the rough leather that made the collar reminding her of her situation.

_(To be_ ** _caged like som_** _ **e**_ **_c_** _o_ **m** m **on m** _u_ ** _t_** **t** _ **…**_

_**How**_ **u** _ **n**_ _b_ ** _e_** c **o** _ **m**_ _i_ **ng of a breed like ours...)**

She leant back on the metal cage, head thumping against the cool bars and as her fingers twitched, unconsciously tugging and scratching in vain against her binds. She was too tired to try and consciously stop so with another heavy sigh, she drifted into sleep, wondering what odd dream she’ll have now

\---

She hummed a tune, voice soft yet clear to hear. She glanced at her moon, watching as it rose higher and higher to take up it’s rightful place. It’s white surface gleaming from the sun’s light.

“Little lone wolf, what are you doing here, so cold?” She stared, the words weaving and flowing out of her mouth and with a wave, it went towards its target in wisps of glowing silver with a twirl of a finger.

## Tick...

“Little lone wolf, where will you go?” 

##  _Tock, tick..._

“Little lone wolf, what will you do?"

##  _Tock, tick…_ ** _tock_**

“What will you do if I tear these chains off you?”

**Ding** goes the clock as it strikes midnight and another night passes with no contact at all. She hummed a tuneless tune, eyes narrowing onto the bustling streets of Paris. Her chin meticulously leaning on her palm as she watched, observing like always.

“Little lone wolf… just wait for a few... because one day, I will definitely come for you,” she finishes, lips curling up as her eyes gleamed with a hidden promise as if she had just made a vow. 

She did

\----

Chloe had a monthly routine, one that only a few hand-picked selective knew of. 

For some reason, ever since she was a child. She would be excused from school on a specific day. Then on the day of such an event, just before the sun would set, she would be dragged to an empty, cold and desolate room where one single cage was kept.

She'd be chained, the metal digging into her flesh like knives. She’d watch as people she didn’t know strap a muzzle around her mouth like she was some mutt in a pound and lock her into her metal box. Then she'd be left alone in that dinky doom filled with no one else but her and darkness. 

When she was younger. She would scream, beg and plead to be left out but even when she burned her throat raw, even until her voice couldn’t make no sound.

No one answered.

When she was younger. She would thrash against her bindings, ignoring the marks that would surely come after pulling with all her might, ignoring the fact that with every broken chain would lead to much heavier ones. All she wanted was to be free, so why couldn't she be? Even when her nails dug into rock, or her body bruised from how hard it slammed against the metal cage and the sounds of flesh against steel rang throughout the room. 

The dinging of metal against metal, flesh against rock was all just a reminder that someone was begging to be let out.

No one answered.

When she was younger. An itch would come forth, it was always there but during that one night? Instead of a simple whisper, it would scream. An unsated desire for… something would begin to crawl out of the depths of her mind, its words clawing at her barriers. Sounds of a calling, coming from somewhere out of this dark thick room. 

She wanted to answer.

\---

She had once asked her father, why was he doing this? Why go through such trouble? He didn’t answer immediately, he didn’t answer at all actually. The look in his eyes was all she needed before she begrudgingly resigned, not willing to see or say no more. 

So that was how it is, her routine; A constant thing in her life ever since childhood. 

It was an odd routine, not known to anyone but a select few. A routine that consisted of one Chloe Bourgeois to be chained and muzzled in a room once a month. Where she’d be too resigned and too tired to scream and wail like before. So she’d sit, wait and ponder then slip in a sleepless slumber, buzzing in her dreams and a feeling thrumming in her veins. 

She’d wake up exhausted, body sore and just as heavy as the metal on her. There’d be blood across her nails and her teeth would be stained red, whether it was hers or someone else's was something she didn’t know, it was also something she didn’t bother to acknowledge after the first few times it appeared.

What would normally be a frightening and horrific sight was reduced to just a reminder of her time in solidity. She’d be released from her bonds by a wary father, dunked in a warm bath before finally allowing herself to embrace the comforts of the outside world and if she had school, place the necessary makeup on to hide certain marks from appearing.

But one night, after defeating an Akuma with the ever so beautiful Ladybug. No one was there to remind her of her monthly appointment, especially with her father being akumatized. So there she stood, eyes stared wide at the rising moon, shock obvious in her face. With how busy she was with the Akuma, she wasn't able to notice that the sun had set and the moon… 

(Something pulsed, and Chloe finally noticed that something start to tick, a heavenly tune began to whirl and she immediately caught it)

With how in awe she was, she wasn't able to notice the shock and horror that bled into her father's face the moment he realized what she was looking at. How his eyes started to widen, in fear. How he had stepped back before shaking his head and going forward, some kind of resolve growing inside him.

Wasn't able to notice the panic that built up after her father whispered the situation to her mother.

Wasn't able to notice him trying to tug her inside, the grip of his hands nothing compared to the metal that had clamped on her the month before. Or even the light whispers of her mother, attempting to convince her to come inside. 

She wasn’t able to notice all of that, not with how transfixed she was. Every part of her felt electrified and she realized that something was starting to tug inside her, something trying to escape. Her fingers twitched as she stared up into the moon. The clothes that she wore started to feel just a bit suffocating, just a bit constricting. 

Then she was dragged inside, far away from the precious moon.

(They were too late)

Everything soon after that was a blur, a prick on the neck and the last embrace of the moonlight was all she felt before she was swallowed by darkness. 

(Even as they slipped the muzzle onto her mouth, slapped some cuffs onto her and locked her inside that windowless room a few moments later. They knew that she wouldn’t be able to go out, that she wouldn’t be able to break free. She wasn’t able to do it years ago, why should she be able to do so now?

They tried to convince themselves that it was just a fluke but as they watched, breath hitching and body tense.

They knew they were far too late.)

In the dark room, there laid one Chloe Bourgeois. Her body slumped against the metal bars, metal obvious all around her from her wrists to her ankles to the metal muzzle across her face.

She shifted, body twitching and in that moment when she finally woke to the dark room, something else awoke with her.

_(”Little lone wolf, i found you~”)_


	17. A Lost Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't notice it at first. Just simple dreams that would immediately disappear once she woke up. Sometimes she'd decided to dislike something or she'd like certain things for absolutely no reason but that was normal… right?
> 
> So what if she were to subconsciously tense whenever someone came just a bit too close? What was so wrong with always flinching at every noise? She was just being cautious.
> 
> Chloe changes after an akuma attack. Where memories and a life she never lived started to slowly seep into her life. She doesn't notice but others sure did.

_ The roars of beasts were heard throughout the room and she couldn’t help but stare, mouth agape. Fear was thrumming beneath her skin as her hands and body shook. Her eyes flickered to the silver ring on her hand, it gleamed with a promise and she couldn’t help but roughly swallow at such a sight. _

_ “I… I have to fight that?” She stammered. “Why do I have to do it?”  _

_ “You have to do it kid,” a voice stated. “You don’t want another situation like before now do you? _

_ A shaky breath was taken, an attempt to try and gain her composure and at the reminder, a memory flashed onto the forefront of her mind. Her fists clenched and she slammed open the window, her resolve steeling. _

_ “Plagg… claws out,” it wasn’t loud, it wasn’t very heroic sounding either but it held a will in it. As she vaulted out of her window and towards her possible death, she couldn’t help but wonder how long it’ll last. _

\----

"Chloe? Where are you going? The akuma is in that direction. We need to hide."

Sabrina's voice snapped her back to reality and Chloe's once dazed eyes finally acknowledged what was happening. 

There were the usual roars of an akuma in progress along with the sounds of a lot of collateral damage, there was also someone's hand gripping onto her wrist.

Her eyes snapped towards it and she could help but feel a bit confused, eyes blinking in confusion as she wondered why she saw laced fingerless gloves for a moment. A blink later and she finally recognised Sabrina's hand, she'd normally be indignant at such audacity but she simply felt… lost.

What?

"Ah, right... Lead the way Sabrina." For once in her life, she trailed after the redhead, a conflicted look in face as she occasionally glanced back at the direction of the akuma.

Something was calling for her. To go over and do…  _ something _ and she couldn't help but feel frustrated when her mind just couldn't decide  _ what _ that something is.

As her brain continued to do mental gymnastics just to find what this missing piece was, she wasn't able to notice the concerned look Sabrina shot her as they slipped into an alleyway for safety.

\-----

_ ████ ████, Menace or hero? _

_ A grainy picture of a crumbling building and ████ ████’s hand against it is shown. Next to it, is ████ ████ carrying a civilian whose face was blurred, caught mid action. _

_ -In this article, we shall discuss whether or not ████ ████ is more of a hero or a menace to Paris. Various evidence states... _

_ \-- _

"Uncle! Uncle! Dammit Chloe, let go!" Tensed hands did exactly that, dropping a sore and haggard Alix into the mat. "Jeez, when the hell did you get so strong? That last hit was heavy."

“You might need your memory checked because last i know I… have always been that strong?" It ended more like a question than a statement. Her eyes shifted around, confusion in them as if she didn’t recognise her surroundings."I wasn't really paying attention."

They had a mandatory self defense class after the appearance of Akumas and most of the time Chloe refused to participate, saying something about how I'cky it is. That is until now, where Mister D'argencourt chose a dazed Chloe Bourgeois to go up against Alix Kubdel during class.

The class expected a quick take down from Alix or maybe Chloe would call her dad over such a little thing and cancel the class.

They never expected Chloe to hold her ground and actually force the girl into a hold. The blond not moving until Alix shot towards her and a few moments later, there was an ongoing fight with Alix pinned to the floor soon after.

"Splendid form Bourgeois! See class, this is exactly what you should do. Be swift and strong as a coursing river! Do not let your opponent take you by surprise! Say… Bourgeois, what do you say about joining the team? If i had know of such skill, i would’ve taken you in-"

Chloe would've readily agreed, remembering just how prestigious the athletics team was before a realization struck her when her blue eyes met the exhausted form of Alix Kubdel. Recognising the starting of a bruise that peeked out of the smaller girl’s wrist, such a sight striking something in her.

Something faltered inside her. Something that kept on warning her of what would happen if she were to join. That it wouldn't be fair and she’d cause irreparable damage if she were to join.

"That's flattering but my schedule is already full.. maybe next year." was Chloe’s absent reply as she stood up from her position, her hands dusting herself off. They would occasionally clench, as if holding something before forcefully relaxing itself. Nausea suddenly burned in her gut and she roughly swallowed it back, not really feeling well. “May I be excused?”

“Very well mademoiselle, the offer will still be on the table, open for whenever you want to accept it.” He turned on his heel and began to watch over the others.

  
Chloe didn’t look back as she made her way to the bathroom, hands tensing all the way. Ignorant of the curious looks flashed in her direction, mostly from a contemplative look given from Alix herself.

\--

_ Lights flashed all around her, already annoying her sensitive eyes and she had to stop herself from covering them, knowing that if she were to do so, they would take it in a bad light. _

_  
_ _ So she settled with giving a practiced smile, hoping that it’d placate the crowd. People like smiles yes? If she put up a confident front then surely they’ll believe her? _

_ “████ ████! ████ ████! Do you have a statement for lost lives in the most recent akuma attack?” Some reporter butted in. _

_ “I’m- i-” Her hands shook as she forced herself to look at the camera but before she could continue she was suddenly interrupted by another one, causing her to step back. Her body reflectively tensed and she had to stop herself from lashing out but it didn’t stop the fact that her claws wanted to scratch at the intruders. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “████ ████!- why have you not simply given up the miraculous? Wouldn’t it be so much-” The small falter of her smile was the only thing to show her displeasure at such a statement.. She always detested controversial topics like these, any words she would give would always lead to people twisting it to their favor. _

_ Her ring beeped and she roughly swallowed, unhooking her baton and getting ready to pole vault away. “I… I have to go, I won't be able to answer any more questions.” she gave a bow, something she would’ve never done before but was now a thing of regularity. It struck her pride, her dignity every time, but if such a demeaning act gave those families and friends just a bit of solace? She would do it all over again, a hundred times and even a million just to make up for her mistakes. _

_ “I am so sorry for everyone’s loss, i’ll do better, I promise.” Her thumb pressed against the green paws and she hooked her feet against her weapon. As she vaulted away, she could hear the displeasure of the public fading the further she went. _

_ She sighed, eyes closing as her head leant on the baton.  _

_ Cold... _

_ \---- _

“Chloe? Is everything alright? You look rather tired.” Blue eyes flickered to meet concerned green. “Do you need a drink?”

“It’s…” Flashes of crumbling buildings and screams rang through her head and she tensed. Just as quick as it came, it left. She shook her head, a grimace on her face as she refocused on the notepad in front of her, pencil tapping against paper. “Nothing you should worry about, Sabrina.” What was she worrying about again?

“Are you sure?” Sabrina got a shake of the head. “Like- really sure?” another shake but it seemed to not convince the redhead. Chloe would never allow herself to look shabby in any way so  _ something  _ must be wrong. “Please Chloe, you don’t look so well-” she was rudely cut off, Chloe’s blue eyes that were once filled with fatigue now replaced by anger and irritation.

“I said that _I'm fine,_ ** _Sabrina,”_** she growled out, frustration seeping out. Her grip on the pencil was so tight that it snapped the piece in half. Sabrina flinched, both at the noise and the sudden change of tone. She knew that Chloe could get bursts of anger but never in such a tone, the kind of tone promised a beating if they were to be pushed far enough. 

A beat of silence and that anger suddenly shifted to horror. Chloe’s eyes turning towards the crushed pencil before flickering towards Sabrina, noticing the fear in the smaller girl’s eyes. 

“I-” Chloe began, mouth flapping open to say something but nothing seemed to come out. Her hand snatched at Sabrina’s smaller ones and she wondered why it felt like she was grasping at someone that wanted to leave. It took some time but finally, some words were able to escape.“I- I didn’t mean to-” A few more babbling but finally a comprehensible sentence finally came out. “I will  **_never_ ** hurt you, Sabrina.”

Sabrina couldn’t help but wonder why she sounded so  _ certain _ , a few moments later. She didn’t wonder any longer when she was pulled into a rare public hug.

\--

_ “I- um, thank you?” _

_ Feline-like cyan eyes met startling bluebells of the civilian she had just saved. She could feel her ears twitch up in attention, mouth thinning into a straight as her tail swished about. _

_ (This is the first time this happen, she noted) _

_ “Huh, pretty..” she murmured before her head snapped up. With a bounce of her foot, she leapt to the side just as a car smashed onto them. She winced, noticing that it struck the building next to them. Her tail quickly slapped against the back of her head, the sharp pain allowing her to focus. _

_ Right, the akuma. She had to deal with the akuma. Her fingers flexed, claws elongating at the gesture before forcefully relaxing when the civilian winced. Shit! This was a civilian, she couldn’t afford to injure civilians. _ _  
  
_

_ WIth a quick ‘Sorry,’ along with a grin, she quickly placed down the civilian before having to quickly tackle them as another car was thrown in their direction. _

_  
_ _ What is with the large amount of property damage? Was Hawkmoth trying to add charges to both of their criminal records? She darkly mused, lips pulling up to a smirk. _

_ “████ ████! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” The akuma roared as she helped the civilian to her feet. _

_ “Sorry for dropping in so suddenly but since i’m in a bit of a jiffy,” She gestured to the empty road, her smirk pulling up to her persona’s signature grin. “How about you go run along?” _

_ She wasn’t able to hear their answer, not when she had to quickly pull out her baton and elongate it towards the fifth car that was thrown towards her this day. The weapon stopping it and causing it to tumble to the road, it still didn’t stop her from grunting in pain when the force of the throw nearly made her tumble to the floor. _

_ She turned back to the civilian, wondering if she had followed her orders. The baton reverted back to its original form when her thumb left the button, swiping sidewards in a habit. _

_ That was clearly a mistake when another car was thrown right at her. _

_ The fact that the civilian wasn’t there anymore proved that even more. _

_ Bluebell eyes invaded her mind as she fought the akuma and she wondered why they felt so familiar. _

\-------

“Chloe! A civilian is injured from an akuma attack and you’re nearby, what do you do?” Mme. Mendeleev sharply questioned, a finger pointed at the dazed blond. The lesson of the day was first aid and when Chloe clearly wasn’t paying attention, the science teacher picked her.

The class expected her to fumbled just a bit, maybe drop a ‘get an ambulance’ or ‘the miraculous cure will handle everything.’ They didn’t expect the flash of… something that appeared on Chloe’s face.

“The severity of the wounds usually depends on the akuma. If they were injured from collateral damage, it’s much easier to check for any fatal injuries,” Chloe rattled off from the top of her head, “If the akuma is nearby, i’ll have to quickly send the victim to the hospital, especially if they aren’t conscious and let the professionals deal with it…” Her brows scrunched together, a hand placed on her chin as she began to mutter.

Mme. Mendeleev blinked, a bit confused. “Yes, that’s correct. Ivan! What would you do...”

The class stared, brows raised before refocusing back to class, their minds placing the odd situation to the back of their head.

Chloe just continued to scribble onto the notebook that was laid out in front of her, the loops and streaks made from graphite starting to form a rather familiar silhouette.

\----

  
  


_ “I’m telling you! ████ ████ is the villain here! She’s the one making Hawkmoth do these things in the first place. Why couldn’t she just give up her miraculous?” _

_ Chloe flinched from her seat, slumping onto the table as a debate from her class started. _

_ “You’re wrong! Hawkmoth is willing to take advantage of people in distress, imagine what he’d do if he has the power to destroy anything with a touch? At least ████ ████ was seen to be helping people.” _

_ “So you’re telling me that… ████ ████ is the lesser of two evils?” _

_ Chloe sunk even lower, cradling her head with her arms, not in the mood to listen about her alter-ego’s integrity. But heightened senses are a bitch and she’d still hear it anyway especially from _ her  _ of all people. _

**_“Yes.”_ **

_ Chloe didn’t know whether the pang she felt was from her injuries she received because of the most recent akuma attack or her heart. _

_ She didn’t bother trying to differentiate the two. _


	18. A Lost Stray 2

“Chloe, where are you going?”    
  
Chloe blinked, halting her movements. Realizing that she was midway out a window, clearly about to jump out. Her dominant hand had already moved her cardigan to the side, grasping at something that laid on her back that didn’t exist. 

_ (“Plagg..”) _

Sabrina sounded exasperated, as if used to her odd gestures.

“I… don’t know?” Chloe was confused, brows furrowing before they shot wide open once as she realized just how high she was. She gulped, scrambling back and into the classroom.

_ (“..Claws out!”) _

“Chloe, you shouldn’t be rushing towards the akuma like that ladyblogger,” Sabrina lightly scolded, green eyes narrowing behind brown frames. “You could’ve hurt yourself!” 

Chloe should’ve felt annoyed, she should’ve shouted. She should’ve asked Sabrina who she thinks she is to scold her of all people but all that came forth was…

Conflict. 

She didn’t know what to feel. Was she supposed to feel elated? Because someone cared?-

(Why should she care whether or not someone cared for her?)

-Was she supposed to be angry? After all, Sabrina was ordering her around as if she didn’t know what she was doing. As if she was stupid, like some lost dog. 

  
_ Cat _ , a part of her hissed. She pointedly ignored it.

She didn’t know what to feel. 

She just felt _ lost. _

Her fingers tightened into fists and she turned on her heel, walking past the shorter girl. 

She didn’t know what to feel, so she’ll have to settle with the default. Defense and Offense.   
  
“Whatever Sabrina.” Chloe scowled, her hand snatching at smaller (Tiny…) ones and pulling the girl close. “You’re a damn hypocrite and don’t even try to deny it,” She sharply added, glancing into confused green ones. “I know that you were ready to jump after me. Focus on yourself first, dumbass. Don’t go hollering about my own safety when you’re so ready to throw yours!”

Sabrina stammered, her face burning red. Chloe clicked her tongue, rather annoyed. Barking all that nonsense and the girl couldn’t even say anything soon after, Mother would’ve been affronted.

“Come on, I can hear the ruckus is dying down.” She tugged, walking out of her suite with Sabrina trailing after. “I want some ice cream after all of this stupidity. I heard of this ice cream vendor that a lot of people are going to for some dumb reason, let’s go there.”

Sabrina continued her stammering, acting like she was short circuiting. “Ch- Chloe! Do you even know where we’re going?”

“Of course!”

  
She didn’t but Sabrina didn’t need to know that. 

  
(Her legs seem to know though.)

\--

_ “I… you don’t have to do this.” I murmured, my teeth sinking into the soft treat that was given to me. It was delicious and warm, just like the building I was on. _

_ Her lips pulled up into a smile as she leant on her railing that I was sitting on. She was playing with her side bangs, finger curling around it.”I wanted too... besides I’ve seen you longingly staring during your patrols, I just put one to one together.” _

_ (I was checking up on you… Wait, I was caught?!) _

_ I choked on the bread, coughing at the revelation that I was caught as I slouched onto myself, crumbs stumbling out of my mouth and onto my suit. The fact that I nearly fell out of the building I was in, showcased that she had truly caught me off guard, luckily my belt kept me in place. Sputtering a “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” as I stabilized myself. _

_ She gave a giggle, a hand raised to rub against my back in comforting circles. _

_ Warm… _

_ “You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are, kitty.” It moved up, her fingers running through my hair and I leant towards her touch with a grunt. Curse the side effects of the Miraculous, i’ll have to talk to Plagg about this. _

_ “Like you’re one to talk,” I grumbled, finally finding my composure and detaching myself. “I know that you sometimes stay up late just for my visits. Damn civilian.” I scowled before nudging her arm with a tail, a sign that I was joking and that she shouldn’t take it the wrong way. “Thinking that they’re hot shit when they're not.” I ripped a chunk out of the bread, noisily chewing to annoy the baker’s daughter. _

_ She hummed, not denying it. “You sure think that I am,” she answered, glancing at my direction with a sly smile. _

_ Another sputter and this time I actually fell off the building. _

_ “ _ _ ████ ████!” _

_ Luckily, cats always fall on their feet. It doesn’t matter that I just so happened to stumble while I did it. _

\--   
  


“Hey… Chloe, what do you think of the ice cream?” Sabrina inquired, eyes trained on her scoop.

_ (“Mango for their hair, blueberry for their eyes, truly a lovely affair. How nice.” beamed the ice cream man down to Sabrina. Chloe had to stop herself from punching him, he was far too close to the both of them.) _

_ What was so special about him again? _ Chloe pursed her lips before a hint of recognition flickered into her eyes.  _ Right, he was that matchmaker prophet guy.  _ She chewed her own scoop, the sour taste making her hum.  _ So does that mean Sabrina is destined to love someone with blond hair and blue eyes? _

Chloe allowed a sound of contemplation to exit her throat, brows curiously staring into Sabrina’s scoop, unaware of how close they were or how red the redhead became at such a distance.

  
_ Aurore? That’s the only blond with blue eyes that I know off _ . _ She’s pretty popular with her being a weather girl so I guess she can be good for Sabrina, make her less mousy and more direct...  _ Chloe thought as she bit into the mango scoop and drew back with a nod.  _ Huh, both sweet and sour. Sounds like a tsundere.  _

“It’s not bad for a street vendor and despite the random scoops. They somehow mix well,” She answered, glancing at her three cups of ice cream. She didn’t like the first one since she was craving for something else, then she ordered another and another before she managed to get all the flavors she enjoyed. So overall, not a bad shop even with the rather annoying comments.

_ (“E- eh!? Three? How greedy of you Mademoiselle!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Do you want to be paid or not?” She scowled, a frown on her lips. She wasn’t going to be judged for what she bought by a damn vendor and if he had any complaints then all he’s doing is being a shitty entrepreneur. _

_ \- When did she start swearing? - _

_   
_ _ “Yes yes! The perfect quadruplet, how fascinating!” His whole attitude changed and he enthusiastically nodded, scooper in hand. _ _   
  
_

_ “But I only ordered three?”) _

_   
_ “Erm… did you enjoy the orange?” Chloe’s eyes flickered to Sabrina, noticing that the girl was rather red. Was it really that hot?

She glanced down at her cup, picking at said scoop and ate it all at once. “Ish good…” She answered through a mouthful before gulping it all down. “Not bad, i’ll have to try the source when i’m done.”

  
She’ll ask Jean for some actual oranges when she goes back to the hotel. She usually stuck to mangoes and blueberries but oranges aren’t bad she supposed.

“Th- that’s good!” Sabrina agreed, nodding like a rabid bubblehead and Chloe wondered if the girl was about to break her neck with how fast her head was going. The girl seemed to have noticed the befuddled gaze and she abruptly stopped, probably trying to get her own composure. “That.. that’s good.” she was giggling now, looking rather happy and the sharp retort in Chloe’s tongue died almost instantly.

Sabrina looked so… A grimace grew on her face, unable to find the word for it but all she knew is that she didn’t have the heart to cut it off.

Chloe immediately glanced away, furiously biting into another scoop, hoping that the cool treat would help settle her sudden heating cheeks.

\---

_   
_ _ “ _ _ Marinette…? Are you there?” _


	19. Organised Duty 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we got chapter three boi's and girl's. Time for me to go make it its own work as i go do chapter 4

**Meeting Neo.**

Look, being affiliated with those in the darker shades of gray means that she’d go through some shit, even if she was a simple part-timer. She worked for the boss and that’s the only info some rather overzealous competitors would need to ‘send a message.’

So it’d be too understandable for people to jump her on the way to work. Since she was clearly still a teenager, they expected little to no fight from her. After all, what can a girl do against a small gang of adults?

A lot, actually.

So that was her life now. It wasn’t anything new, the only difference was that it was from rivaling gangs instead of sensitive Akumas who are after her. That and the fact that the injuries stay. So whenever she gets stabbed, it’s expected of her to bandage and clean them up.

Then there was her busted lip and the fact that she nearly lost an eye, let’s also ignore her bleeding side. Seriously, what is with this place and knives? Have a gun, so much easier. Then again, she wouldn’t complain, so much harder to survive if you have a bullet lodged into your brain.

She couldn’t help but sigh, an annoyed look on her face as she stumbled into work. Ignoring the aching of her ankle as she tried to not limp around, she was on the job and she couldn’t look like a drunk when she’s on the job. She’ll have to clean it later, when she’s in the changing rooms.

Geez, why does this happen to her? Was it karma? Come on, cut her some slack. School was right around the corner, she couldn’t afford to look like she just went to the hospital.

“Ah, welcome Thr- ee!?” Boss stopped his greeting midway. He groaned, rubbing at his face as he grabbed something from behind the counter, probably the emergency med kit. “Again?”

“S’ not mine,” she grumbled, limping her way to the counter and leant on her seat for support. She huffed when her boss raised a brow, placing down the med kit on the counter. His face conveying the question ‘are you sure about that?’

“Yeah and I don’t work in this bar.” he shook his head before glancing at her side, “What do you think Neo? Is Three lying?”

Chloe blinked, looking around as she wondered who her boss was talking too. A tap to her side and she glanced to where it came, coming face to face with brown and -is that contacts?- pink eyes.

“Woah…” Her own blue eyes raked over the girl’s -woman?- form. A rush of blood surging towards her face when she accidentally glanced a bit lower than she should be.

What the hell?

Is she wearing no bra or something? How is she holding it up? What kind of girl wears clothes with their collars just about their breast? What kind of fashion sense is this? And… is that corset? A crop top corset?

She had no idea what she’s seeing. The girl was complex, from her hair to the weird coat shirt she wore.

She blinked, realizing that the shorter woman was waiting for something. What was it? A greeting? An answer? She didn’t know! Her mind whirled for something to, it whirled even more when the girl began to tap her feet.

Chloe knew that she was never good under pressure. What was she supposed to say? Girls like it when they’re complimented on their primary features right? What was this girl’s primary feature?

Her.. breasts? No! That’s impolite. What about-

“You’re pretty short.” Her lips pulled into a thin line, face flushing so when she had finally registered what she had blurted out. “I uhm- I,” she stammered, face burning.

She got an unamused look in response and next thing Chloe knew, she was jabbed in the side as this… Neo reached for the counter. It was so quick that one moment she was leaning on the stool. Next, she’s on her ass, on the floor, with this girl bent over her. White heeled boots pressing against her dominant shoulder.

She should’ve fought back, should’ve tossed the smaller girl away, she should’ve done so many things. Instead, she just laid there, her mind trying to comprehend the situation as her eyes strayed. She finally snapped back to reality when Neo stepped back and straddled her, gloved fingers starting to unbutton her shirt and no matter how great those boobs in front of her looked, she wasn’t willing to showcase her own.

Chloe’s hands shot out and with a heave, flipped the position, pinning the girl to the floor with her arms crossed above her. She was red, she knew that she was red. This was the stuff she’d only see in either her dreams or some shitty harem anime, she didn’t think that it’d happen in reality. Something gleamed and her eyes were drawn to the pin that stood out against her pink collar. The sight caused all the warmth she felt turn into ice cold realization.

Oh shit… she fucked up. She fucked up real bad.

“I- uh… “ she mumbled, lips pulling back into a strained smile. “Sorry?”

The last thing she saw was a pair of pink and white eyes before something slammed onto her neck and she was dragged into darkness.

-

He couldn’t help but shake his head from his spot, watching as Neo bandaged up Three. Checking over the blond and seeing if she missed any injuries. Her parasol left to lean by the counter.

After knocking out his employee, she dragged Three behind the counter where they’d be able to have some privacy. While the assassin could be shameless, she knew not to intrude especially on a minor.

“Did you have to knock her out? She’ll have a crick on her neck now,“ He complained, reaching into the fridge and grabbed a tub of neapolitan ice cream. He cracked open the lid and dropped three scoops of it in a bowl and placed it onto the floor, a nudge of his foot and it slid towards her.

She shot him a look and he threw a spoon into it, his lips pulling into a grin when it landed. Neo huffed as she fussed over the bandages around the side of Three. One of the blond’s pant leg was pulled up, showcasing that her ankle was held down with an ice bag.

He crouched down next to them. “I’m cashing in that favor,” he stated, the mirth from before now serious and steely. Neo raised a brow, not bothered by the sudden change in tone. She just gave a ‘continue’ gesture.

“Three’s going somewhere, New York to be exact.” Neo nodded, seemingly following on. “She can handle herself, she’s been working with me for two months after all but you know how New York is…”

Neo’s brow rose as she sat down, a gloved hand scooping the bowl of ice cream into her arms. She gestured towards it with a tilt of her head, eyes shining as hints of a smile grew on her face. She bit into a scoop and hummed.

He sighed and nodded. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your daily treat. Three’s rich, she could buy you tons.” He huffed when she gestured towards the bowl. Already knowing that his answer would cause ideas to flash onto her head. “Yes, tons.”

The hints of a smile turned into a grin and he couldn’t help but feel bad for leaving her in Three’s custody.

_‘Sorry Three but she’s been getting bored lately and a bored Neo is a bad Neo. Don’t worry, I’ll definitely give you a raise.’_ He shot the knocked out Three a look and a silent prayer. _‘You can do this kid, I believe in you.’_

As his eyes flickered towards a happy and satisfied Neo, he couldn’t help but feel like something bad was going to happen. Who it was targeting was the question.

He just hoped that it wasn’t Three, she went through enough bullshit already.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com) It has drawings and you can ask more about the au's there.


End file.
